


"You cannot evade me..."

by Amoridere



Series: Stand Alones [6]
Category: Kill la Kill, Touhou Project
Genre: Accidental Death, Curses, Curses beyond the grave, Drowning, Ghosts, Horror, Mental Illness, Mystery, Nightmares, Prophetic Dreams, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-14 07:18:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5734507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amoridere/pseuds/Amoridere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The KlK gang  have their lives turned upside-down when someone they know falls prey to forces unseen and one by one a tragedy of sorts succeeds it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro

Never did know if Sis believed in ghosts or curses or something, then again, she never told me. However, I wish I had known that before my life was turned upside down. It was turned upside down and it took to going to hell and back to have it turned back right again but I would never forget what had happened. I would never forget what happened. That day it all began and the day it would come to a close. Someone or, rather, _something_ wasn't happy with us and was determined to make us all pay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, I get ideas and this is where an idea came to me after thinking about bizarre circumstances and scary movies where the characters are stupid as hell (like dumber than dumb). Well, this ain't one of those stories where the characters are stupid, actually, they are smart and as about as realistic is it comes, however, they just don't know how to deal with whatever is going on, which drives the plot. Also, as noted by the archive warnings, anyone in this story can die.


	2. The Hanging

We found her hanging. Rei was her name. Her death was ruled a suicide but it didn't feel like one, actually, the note we found, read, **_"You cannot evade me..."_** Despite what I or anybody else thought, there was no evidence of foul play besides the note. Sats said it was a pity that she opted for suicide and held a funeral for her, hoping it would calm her spirit. Of course, it didn't, as Rei's spirit still lingered and it seemed she wanted very much to tell what really happened.

That sort of answer surrounding her death came in the form of a nightmare that all of us had, on the same night no less. It was a dream of her hanging, of course, however, it was what came before it. What happened was something I wish I didn't see, however, I ended up seeing it anyway. It was like an old black and white grainy video tape and played out like one, first showing Rei's frightened expression, then her expression of what Sats would call agony, then her screaming, then begging, then trying to escape from whatever we couldn't see, then her having a blank expression with wide, staring eyes, and then her hanging corpse.

It became the subject when we met up for breakfast the wednesday after. "Did you guys also have a dream where Rei was hanging?" Mako asked, to which Uzu said, "Yes." The rest of said the same thing, to which Gamagoori asked, "What do you think it means?" before saying how dreams like that has to have some sort of significance.

"No way, its just a nightmare and Rei never did have a charmed life, if anything. Perhaps, she really did commit suicide and the note was her delerious thoughts at the time."

"But she was running from something and before that she was begging and screaming."

"Perhaps our nightmares were from a horror flick we watched a little while ago crossed with Rei's suicide."

"Maybe so, however, we all had the same sort of nightmare and we all remember it the same, so it be either coincidence or significance."

"I don't think Rei's death was a suicide. "

"What'd ya mean, Matoi?"

"Elaborate for us, please."

"There is no way her death could have been a suicide. The dream we had and the note she left all points to something, has to."

"Well, besides the note, there was no evidence of foul play."

"Okay, maybe so, however, it wasn't a suicide. When people commit suicide, they look relieved, like their troubles are over, not Rei, no, she looked tortured and just that."

"If her death wasn't a suicide and it wasn't a homicide then what could it have been?"

At first, that was a question that couldn't be answered, leaving us with a silence, until Mako said, "If its neither one, it could be something supernatural." At the time, we thought it was Mako being, well, Mako, however, we did notice that she seemed to have been rather quiet about her explaination for it.

_Did she know something that we didn't?_


	3. The Accident

Not long, roughly six months to a year, after Rei's death, Gamagoori was out on a drive and got into a car accident. He was put in a coma and hasn't made much of any signs of recovery. Naturally, being Gamagoori, we assumed he was just driving crazy again, until those who came foreward stated that he was driving normal before suddenly crashing to a building. There were no bumps, cracks, and potholes on that road and the road was straight up and down, so there was no way he could have swerved that easily but he did as though there were. His car was looked at and everything but there wasn't anything unusual and neither was the brakes wrecked or the transmission was out of whack.

Unusually, no one else in the accident was injured, espescially since his car crashed into a grocery store. It seemed surreal but, as odd as it was, only Gamagoori was injured. Mako seemed to about right about something supernatural at work and, whatever caused Rei's hanging, it played a part in Gamagoori's accident.

Like the hanging, it came with nightmares, except, it was different than what we had seen with Rei's. Said nightmare had him in a wheelchair with an oxygen tube in his throat and he didn't seem to be aware of where he was. In any given circumstance, I doubt that would be frightening as people get hurt in accidents all the time and usually has something that comes after that but it was the fact that a grave came up after. We didn't want to talk about that, however, we were terrified of what the signifigance could be.

True to the nightmare, Gamagoori did wake up, however, he was in what they call a state of what is called "mininal consciousness", which is to say he was a step up from being a vegetable. We often visited him, hoping he would recover and maybe that whatever killed Rei won't take him, too. Eventually, our visits became fewer and, sure enough, he died, us gathering at his grave. Quietly, we hoped the line of tragedies would end there and but, no, it wouldn't.

Like Rei's, his death sent chills down my spine and I knew something else was coming.

 


	4. The Drowning

Nonon drowned in her house. However, authorities weren't really sure as to what to rule her death and they were stuck between calling it an unfortunate accident or calling it a suicide but the clues pointed to either one. Like Rei's death, they found no evidence of foul play and, unlike Rei's death, there was no note. While no one knew whether she had killed herself or if her death was just a horrible household accident. Nothing about her death made any sense as Nonon was smarter than that and we knew that she would never commit suicide.

"I know Nonon and there is no way in hell that she could have killed herself." Uzu said, when we met up at Satsuki's place. Unusually, Mako was quiet, yet she was fidgety and Houka tried to reconciling, saying, "Well, the alternate cause is an accident." After the two went back and forth, Mako's eyes became the size of dinnerplates and she said, "Rei's death was listed as a suicide, Gamagoori's death was placed as an accident, and no one is sure about Nonon's death."

"And...?"

"What I'm trying to say is that something isn't right but I don't know what, however, Rei, Gamagoori, and Nonon all died under bizzare circumstances."

"She's right. They did die under strange circumstances."

"How?"

"They said Nonon drowned right?"

"Yes."

"Okay, she drowned, yes, that is true, that is her ultimate cause of her death, however, they aren't really sure as to whether or not to rule it as an accident or a suicide, which in itself casts doubt as we know Nonon."

"Forgive me for interjecting but there is no evidence of foul play."

"No, just like Rei and Gamagoori's death, however, we didn't have a dream about it."

"....."

"The fact that Rei, Gamagoori, and Nonon died one by one in relatively quick succession to one another and the fact that we each had a dream about the previous two, along with remembering that dream."

"Uh..."

"I think the dreams are warnings from the beyond that something is out to get us and, if that is the case, we have to find someone who knows what they're dealing with to help us."


	5. The Illness

Roughly a week or two after that conversation, Uzu's lost his mind and placed into a mental hospital, repeating the phrase on Rei's note sometime before. Like Nonon's death, we didn't recall any dreams about the incident, however, like the previous three, whatever the hell happened to him did occur under ominous circumstances. To our and his family's understanding, Uzu never had any signs or history of mental illness. Either way, whatever happened to him that lead his illness and being placed in a mental hospital fucked him up something fierce.

It took Rei, then Gamagoori, then Nonon, and, now, it had Uzu. I had taken four of us and, as far as we knew, whatever it was wasn't going to stop there. Of course, the other three died and we didn't know if the the same would happen to Uzu. If that was the case, then whatever it is was waiting for a time to do that. Maybe what it was got fed up with killing folks and decided to drive them insane or maim them or, rather, maybe it wanted to ramp it up a notch and do the aformentioned along with killing them. Point being, it was out to get us and would stop at almost nothing until it feels fulfilled.

At that point, none of us wanted to stay at our houses, we just stayed with Sis. "I've been thinking. Whatever it was took Rei, Gamagoori, and Nonon and now its got Uzu. Which one of us next?!" I said, my eyes darting around the room. No one was sure to answer, however, Mako broke the silence saying, "We have to find someone to help us lift whatever the hell this so happens to be but the question is who would want to help to us?"

"Where do we get the help from?"

"I think we should go to a shrine and find a priestess or find someone who specializes in the supernatural."

"Hmm, that seems to be correct."

"Of course, some shrines may think that what is going on is beyond their help and comprehension."

"If that is the case, then we go outside of the norm and find someone who can help."


	6. Yukari and Reimu

We knew that this force was warming up and carefully planning what it wanted to do to the rest of us. We searched almost in vein for someone to help us. True to Mako's words, some shrines didn't want to help us, dismissing as what was going on as too powerful, however, one shrine said we had to go someone of a higher calibre to deal with this. They told of us some little shack in the woods on the outskirts of Tokyo somewheres where some crazy woman and her apparent daughter live.

The woman, named Yukari, they described her as being an eccentric and near otherworldly woman in purple or black kimono or dress with silverish-white hair. Her hair used to be gold but some incident turned it white and rumor has it that she lived for roughly over a thousand years. People hardly ever deal with this woman, as, apparently, she doesn't deal fairly, then again, she seems like a shady kind of bitch, after all, who the hell would want to deal with a crazy woman who live shack in the forest?

Her daughter, Reimu, is someone they described as being a girl with long white hair and she usually has a black and red kimono. They describe her as someone who creeps folks the hell out and, like Yukari, people don't tend to like dealing with her too much either, however, while she is honest and fair, she is just plain weird. How weird was what no one could say but they just said she is just weird and that was pretty much to it.

We went to this place in the woods and found this crazy lady standing right in front of us. It took no guesses that she had been waiting for us and she even said, "I've been waiting for you." She knew why we had come, even though she's never heard of us, let alone about that we didn't even tell her about what it was we were dealing with. Actually, we didn't know what it was, however, she gave some clarification, saying, "Ah, yes, children, what you are dealing is a curse from the great beyond." When asked how she had known, she pointed to Reimu, saying, "It isn't hard to sense and Reimu's sensed it coming off of you, thus she keeps herself at a distance."

She then went on to say that curse is coming from someone passed on and that the entity in question has to be sealed away before asking, "How many of you has been affected?" to which Sis told her, "Rei, Gamagoori, Nonon, and Uzu. The previous three died and Uzu has lost his mind." That woman blinked her wild eyes and asked for their causes of death to which she got the answer of, "Well, Rei was found hanging, Gamagoori got some sort of accident, and Nonon drowned." Yukari was curious or, as Sats would put it, intrigued about our situation.

"Hmm, have you any sort of dreams about the events?"

"Just Rei and Gamagoori's."

"Yes, yes, interesting, what did the authorities say?"

"Well, they listed Rei's as a suicide, Gamagoori's as an accident, and they weren't too sure as to what to classify Nonon's. However, neither had much, if any, evidence of foul play."

"Ah. I see, well, the authorities are of this world and, thus, wouldn't know how to deal with this sort of thing, as supernatural things are beyond most comprehension."

She then asked if other shrines had tried to help to which Mako said, "They said it was too strong." She blinked and made arrangements to pack some of her things and grab Reimu in her arms. We brought her back to Sats' place and Reimu was acting weirder than weird. Reimu walked a part of the room and said, "Begone, begone, begone!" She was chanting it, as if saying some kind of spell.

"Ah, Reimu is trying to excorcise the presence from this home or, rather, she is trying to get it show itself to her." Yukari then explained. With that, almost like something out of a movie, a vase just flew across the room and, had Sis not have ducked, it would have hit her in squa' in the head. _Damn_! As if that weren't enough, there was water in that vase but, as we looked, there was no longer water, instead there was blood, as if the vase was a shattered skull. That scared the shit out of us, really it did, and, to elaborate on how much it scared us, Sats even looked afraid and that just don't tend to happen as she usually doesn't tend to display emotions either way, especially fear or anger.

After that whole vase fiasco and as she was crying blood, Reimu turned to us and said, "There isn't one presence here." She was shaking as if she had a nervous breakdown, like something had got at her something fierce. If it terrified the crap out of us, then it was definitely scaring her even more so, as she was more sensitive to the entities than we were. With that chantin', she did get whatever the hell either of those things were to show themselves to her.

Actually, she did more than that. By challenging the entities, she pissed 'em off more. 


	7. Reimu's Spell and Protective Charms

Reimu fell to her knees and Yukari decided to get even bolder and demand that the entities reveal themselves. Naturally, we thought she was nuts but she persisted, saying, "I, Yakumo Yukari, demand that you reveal yourselves, at once!" Like an angry mother with her child, she demanded that they reveal themselves in a tone that gave them pause and, for a moment, the chaos stopped.

Yukari was something as they did as she told them to. They revealed themselves as our mother, Ragyou, and that pain in the ass bitch Nui. Once they did reveal who they were, Yukari didn't need much to gauge their motives for why they were starting this curse and haunting us the way they were. They wanted revenge for their own shattered goals and their deaths, despite killin' themselves in the first place.

Not more than five minutes later, BAM! Sats was screaming her head off and rolling around on the floor. As I said before, Sats doesn't usually express much emotion, especially fear or anger, however, she was expressing her fear real, real well and it was more than fear, actually, she is was in an assload of pain clutching the side of her neck. What we didn't see at first was her blood on the floor, instead we just saw her screaming and moving around on the floor. We were still watching her writhe and scream and the realization of her bleeding came Reimu calmly walked over and pressed a patch of gauze over where her wound was.

Reimu is sure as hell one creepy ass kid and that wasn't hard to tell, as she managed to stop the bleeding by saying, " _Dorakk nindol haru wun draa lu'belbau l'sslith ulu uns'aa."_ The worst of Sis' injuries copied over to her and she just stood bleeding and didn't even feel the pain. In that moment, things clamed down, calmed down long enough for Yukari to request an ambulance, saying, "The effect of Reimu's spell is only but temporary and the sooner we get her out of here, the better."

As Sats was being taken away by medics, Reimu placed some sort of charm around her wrist. We got to the hospital and found out Sats had five deep scratches in her neck coming from the front of her neck and ending in the back, all along her jungular, and needed roughly about thirty stitches in her neck, six stitches for each scratch. They had to restrain her as all she did was scream and shake like someone possessed. At least, she didn't take the charm off of her wrist.

"That charm will keep the spirits off her," Reimu said, "but her psyche is of a questionable state." Before I could even notice, she had placed a charm around my neck, Yukari saying, "Ragyo and Nui went after her, they may come after you, too." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're curious, Reimu's spell is in drow. Credit for the translator goes here: http://www.eilistraee.com/chosen/language.php


	8. The Exorcism Continues

We went back to her place, despite what had happened the night before. Ragyou and Nui sure as well weren't gonna let up, turning the blood from their attack on Sats into scorch patterns in the wooden floor. I would think that after attacking Sis they would let up but, no, they didn't, as they threw Houka across the room. His charm had a lesser sutra but it did much to protect him from the worse. "I say we burn this place to the ground." I suggested but Yukari said, "No, that will not quell them. If anything, they are mostly tied to you, your sister, and your inner circle, thus torching the house will not dispel their attachment."

As we talked, Reimu said, "Sindikupeza bwino." It was language we didn't know about or understand but Yukari understood it perfectly, asking her, "Hmm, can you tell me why you feel sick?" Reimu's eyes looked like they were totally black and said, "Lub plig," before she glared up at the ceiling, "ba mhaith leo níos mó." Yukari's eyes looked like two large plates on her head as she whispered, in denial, "It can't be, it can't be!" We were confused as we didn't know what to do or what to say, however, not knowing was what scared us the most.

"Oh dear, this is worse than what I've anticipated!" She said, her head low, "Ragyo and Nui want a sacrifice." I was in total denial as I screamed about how they already got Rei, Gamagoori, and Nonon and that there couldn't have been a way for them to want a sacrifice. As I screamed, I found myself making a mental note of how Reimu seemed to have puked up her insides (her puke was like a reddish brown). After she puked, she was laying on the ground, at first still and then she spasmed, as though she either had a seizure or been possessed.

She was spazing out something fierce before thumping her head on the floor and going limp. What happened to Reimu, a creepy kid who was to help us in this, sent of an alarm like nothing else could. They were strong enough to cause her puke up her insides and spasm. Yukari hurried over to wake her up and see if she was okay but there was nothing she could do. Reimu wasn't responding to her name being called or the chaos all around, instead, with blank eyes and as blood tears ran down her face, she was staring up at the ceiling. Was she dead? We didn't really know, however, there seemed to be no signs of life on her, no breathing, no moving, and her eyes were empty, as though the light had gone from them.

We weren't sure as to how respond to that. It seemed Ragyo and Nui were winning and the ones we brought into help us seemed almost powerless, especially since they were strong enough to affect Reimu. In grief, Yukari cried out, begging her soul to come back, before we heard Reimu's voice, saying, "No!" Her voice wasn't coming from her body but instead from her ghost. Despite all the chaos, we could hear her voice and see her entity. She looked content, which was weird, and she had told us, "My soul will return again to this world but, right now, the body left behind must be an empty shell. Forgive me."

In her dying moments, Reimu sacrificed herself. For why, it just dawned on us, as her body was needed to seal Nui and Ragyo away. Yukari straightened herself up, wiped away her tears, and whispered, "Thank you, Reimu." Using the blood Reimu puked onto the floor, she scrawled out seals and said, "Huic et malevoli constringes cadaver proicere penitus usque in sæculum sæculi istius, et domui huic!"

The house shook. Windows broke and stuff was flying everywhere, even whacking Houka square across his head. Reimu's corpse contracted, convulsed, and then the seals showed up on her body. With one final stroke of chaos, it became quiet yet again and the pure evil was no longer there.

It was over and Yukari was collapsed to her knees. We asked her about how she felt to which she said, "Fine. I feel fine." She then went on to state Reimu's body, now a conduit, would be cremated and her ashes sealed away and how she felt the other entities, the which are also at peace and will be able to move on now that Ragyou and Nui's influences are gone, breaking the hold the bound them here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The languages that Reimu speaks are Chichewan, Hmong, and Irish and Yukari, for those who don't know, is speaking Latin.


	9. Epilogue

True to Yukari's words, Reimu was cremated and her ashes were sealed away, severing the spirits' connection with this world and destroying their gate. Despite it all, Ragyou and Nui had the last laugh as Houka never quite recovered from his head injuries, as he got brain damage and can't walk, however, he is currently doing okay, as we hadn't heard otherwise.

Uzu's mind cleared up and he was no longer declared a threat to himself, so they let him go home. Apparently, he doesn't remember anything about his time in the mental hospital or, rather, he doesn't remember that he was staying in a mental hospital, as he seemed to think it was a hotel.

As for Sats, the strongest of us all, the experience probably traumatized the crap out of her as she seemed to have been struck mute by the whole incident. She healed up, though, but she doesn't go anywhere without wearing something 'round her neck due to her scars. At first, I didn't believe she could ever traumatized the way she was and thought something was wrong, encouragin' her to talk to a doctor. My heart broke when I found out that she wouldn't recover and so, due to the fact that everything we've dealt with Ragyo and Nui, she would never speak again. Of course, her mutism wasn't the only thing wrong with her, she just couldn't take care of herself all that well.

As for Yukari, she was in a lot of pain, too. I felt for her as, without Reimu, her child, she was alone and has no one. I did sometimes stop by her place to check on her since then but I hardly ever found her and when I did find her, she was singing a mournful song. Eventually, the shack where she lived was abandoned and I don't recall ever seeing her again, so I don't know what happened to her. I assume that she either moved or that she died of a broken heart.

Did Reimu ever reincarnate? I don't know but I think she did, however, I hadn't seen any bit of her in any baby or whatever.  Perhaps, the time will come when or if we see her again.


End file.
